Grayson Prescott
Grayson, a character in the Hero series, is the son of Silas Prescott and one of your character's love interests. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Grayson has blue eyes, blond hair and fair skin. He wears a black blazer over a blue shirt. Personality Grayson is a humanitarian and Philantropist who disapproves of the way his father's business tactics will have a negative impact on the lower class of Northbridge. He wants to do good for the Bayside District and its residents, mostly families with children and elderly people. Grayson has reopened The Grand as a nightclub with cabaret as theme to revive the neighborhood. In a premium scene of Chapter 13, it is revealed that he also opened it as multifunctional facility for the whole community, for example for the Northbridge Elementary school and charity initiatives, throughout the day. Chapters Hero Hero, Vol. 1 * Chapter 1: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life * Chapter 2: Uninvited Guests * Chapter 3: Back to Formula * Chapter 4: Suiting Up * Chapter 5: Heat Wave * Chapter 7: A Night Off * Chapter 9: Burnout * Chapter 10: Recovery * Chapter 11: Behind the Mask * Chapter 12: Night Work * Chapter 13: Revelations (Off-Screen; Determinant) * Chapter 14: Prisoner's Dilemma (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 15: The Battle for Northbridge Hero, Vol. 2 * TBA Relationships Your Character Your Character is Grayson's executive assistant and one of his closest friends. It is mentioned that you went to college together. In Chapter 1, you can almost kiss him at the gala but you're interrupted by Silas. In Chapter 2, when you are in hospital after having passed out, it is revealed by Rochelle that he is very into Your Character. He reveals that if his father hadn't hold him back, he would have gone back into the building to save you. If you say that you are glad that he came to visit you, he will start to confess his feelings, but is interrupted by Dax and Poppy entering the room. Then in Chapter 3, you are able to attend dinner with him where he is able to open up to you a little about his parents. He starts to confess his love for you but is interrupted by Shrapnel's attack. After he had an argument with his father, you are able to go for a drive with him to cheer him up in a premium scene of Chapter 7. If you do so, you are able to kiss him for the first time, at which he will tell you that he waited a long time for it. In a premium scene of Chapter 13, he tells you that he is a fan of your Superhero Identity and when Silas tries to take over the city in the final chapter, Grayson takes the time to apologize for his father's actions. Silas Prescott Grayson is Silas Prescott's son. They have a strained relationship ever since Helena's death. Silas became obsessed with his work and was never available for Grayson when he needed him the most. Grayson tells you in a premium scene of Chapter 3, that he still hasn't forgiven him for being absent. He wishes his father made an effort to open up but never brought the topic up himself since they never talk about feelings. When they do talk about it in Chapter 7, the conversation turns into a heated argument at the masquerade ball. Grayson also disapproves of his father's ruthless business tactics. He is horrified when his father reveals himself to the city as a Supervillain. Helena Helena was Grayson's mother. If you ask him what she was like in a premium scene of Chapter 3, Grayson will agree with you that she was great because she "was smart, and funny, and gentle... but above all, she was kind. She could really see the good in anyone". She died when Grayson was still fairly young. He and his parents were very close while she was alive. According to Grayson, it was her and her love for adventure that held the family together. Kenji Katsaros Grayson met Kenji at the gala and decided to hire him as club manager for The Grand. When they officially open it in Chapter 9, they are seen joking about who is the hero and who the sidekick. In the same chapter, they bond over having complicated relationships with their respective parents. Gallery Other Looks Grayson.png|Full View Grayson Masquerade.png|Masquerade outfit Grayson shirtless.png|Shirtless Miscellaneous GraysonCh1.png|Book 1, Chapter 1 Grayson Ch 15.png|Book 1, Ch. 15 Trivia * Grayson is currently the only love interest in Hero who doesn't have any powers. * His great-grandparents were steel workers in the early 1900s and lived in Bayside, the neighborhood where Grayson is restoring and reopening The Grand. * He is 3 years older than your character. * The surname Prescott is of English origin, which means "priest's cottage". * Grayson used to be student body president. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Hero' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT